Te Deseo
by Max player123
Summary: Bills decide dar unos pasos con el ángel del universo seis Vados quienes deciden seguir con sus impulsos latentes BeerusxVados
1. Sueños Apasionado

**Un sueño Apasionado**

El dios despertaba sin ningún motivo , mientras que Wiss caminaba para ver como Bills abría los ojos y se levantaba como siempre — Sr Bills ¿ como durmió ? —

— Bien Wiss , necesito comer algo — El dios se quita su vestido de dormir para entrar al agua caliente de su baño , el dios destructor se hunde en sus pensamientos mientras cerraba los ojos — _¿ Que fue ese extraño sueño ? —_ El dios de la destrucción cerraba los ojos mientras se relajaba en las tranquilas aguas calientes pero escucha una pequeña risa femenina lo que lo hace abrir los ojos para ver como una figura femenina estaba parada al borde de la piscina de agua caliente , el destructor no dijo nada solo se dedico a observar a aquella mujer que seguía parada sin hablarle , solo se miraban en silencio pero Bills nota la sonrisa de la fémina quien soltaba pequeñas risas — ¿ A que debo el placer de tu visita ? — Bills se acerca nadando mientras Vados se acuclilla para mirar a Bills quien coloca sus brazos en el borde mientras la miraba pero ella se pone de pie para dedicarle una sonrisa y con sus dedos lo saluda y le da la espalda pero Bills no puedo levantarse — Espera —

— Sr Bills — El ángel entra al cuarto donde Bills estaba serio pero el de cabello blanco le entrega su bata blanca mientras que Bills se la coloca y la amarra a su cintura — Tenemos visitas , mejor no las haga esperar — El dios se estiraba mientras ve a Champa sentado con los brazos cruzados y mala cara , Bills se acerca de manera muy fría para tomar asiento

— ¿ Que es lo que quieres Champa ? Si llega a ser algo estúpido te juro que te golpeare tan fuerte que te tirare los dientes —

— Por alguna razón , Vados me recomienda que haga las pases contigo para ampliar la paz entre ambos universos —

— ¿ La paz ? ¿ que estas planeando Champa ? — El dios del universo seis saca una especie de caja verde limón que levitaba y se la da a Bills — ¿ Que es esto ? — Con su dedo aprieta la caja que se abre en dos para ver una especie de pez frito de color rosado y este clava su garra en el pez para darle una mordida y darse cuenta que no tenia un sabor especifico , era muy empalagoso y sobre todo con olor a cenizas — Esto es repugnante — Con su mano lo lanza al suelo mientras que elevaba su ki pero Champa se enoja por la ofensa acercándose a Bills y los dos levantan sus manos creando una bola de energía y antes de dispararse uno al otro Vados se interpone entre los dos dioses

— Si el problema es el sabor , puedo hacerle algo que le guste — Wiss la mira con extrañes mientras que Vados tomaba a Bills de los hombros para hacerlo retroceder lentamente pero el ángel del universo siete coloca su cetro entre los dos — ¿ Quieres probar mi comida Wiss ? —

— No quisiera que te molestaras Vados —

— No es ninguna molestia — Los tres se sentaron mientras que Vados fue a la cocina mientras se ponía un mandil color rosado pero cuando Bills comienza a oler el aire sintiendo el suave olor del pez , escuchaba como el aceite freía el pez lo que cautiva el oído de su cena — Solo unos minutos mas caballeros — Bills sentía como su estomago crugia de hambre y al apretar mas su puño lo golpea contra la mesa de impaciencia

— Sr Bills , recuerde sus modales —

— Detesto estar esperando a la gente Wiss — La hermosa figura del ángel sale mostrando los platillos mientras que el dios del universo siete lo pincha con su tenedor mientras lo llevaba a su boca — Oh su sabor es suave y jugoso , parece que tu familia sabe cocinar Wiss —

— Esto sabe horrible — Champa se levanta de manera brusca tirando el plato al suelo que se parte en cientos de pedazos — Te dije que odio las cosas como estas —

— Pero es bueno para usted por que tiene muchos hidrocarburos , proteínas y vitaminas —

— ¡ Cocinas horrible ! —

— ¡ Champa ! — Los dos miran a Bills quien estaba de pie muy serio — Cierra la boca — El dios se sienta de manera firme mientras comía , Wiss solo se dedica a degustar su pez con unas extrañas verduras de colores que parecían muy frescas — Esta comida es deliciosa y mientras estés en mi casa guardaras silencio — El dios de cuerpo robusto se queda callado mientras la hermosa ángel lo miraba y Wiss tomaba una copa para pasar el pescado — Tu comida fue de mi agrado permite que te felicite —

— No es necesario , fue un placer —

— No estoy de acuerdo — Wiss se acerca para inclinarse delante de su hermana mayor quien estaba muy sonriente por la aprobación de las figuras del universo siete — Fue una de las mejores cosas que eh probado —

— Como dije , fue un placer — Bills se sienta mientras llevaba los brazos a su espalda para mirar a la hermosa ángel que le sonreía con esos ojos que parecían tener brillo propio , una sonrisa se forma en la cara de Bills quien se levanta — ¿ A donde va ahora ? —

— Creo que el Sr Bills te responderá con la misma cortesía — El dios vuelve con lo que parecía ser un plato de color plata y una tapa que cubría lo que hay dentro — El Sr Bills debe estar muy agradecido como para darte este tipo de regalos — Al sacar la tapa , los ángeles ven una copa de fruta con crema batida , chocolate y una cereza que goteaba una especie de almíbar dulce , Vados asombrada por las chispas de colores ve como Bills lo lleva a la mesa delante de Champa — Pero Sr Bills solo hay dos copas —

— Puedes tomar una si quieres Wiss —

— ¿ Esta seguro Sr Bills ? — El ángel mira con sospecha a su señor quien tenia una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa en su cara , con suma delicadeza decide tomarla para dar el primer bocado mientras Champa miraba como Wiss degustaba el postre , sus ojos estaban puesto en la frescura de la copa mientras que una gota de ese suave y dulce chocolate caia y se mezclaba con la crema — Bueno no le hizo ninguna diablura Sr Bills —

— ¿ Quieres servirte Vados ? — La ángel del universo seis lo prueba mientras que Champa ve como ella comía con su hermano — Buen provecho Vados —

— ¡ Oye Bills ! — El del universo seis se levanta enfadado mientras apretaba los puños — ¿ Que me darás a mi ? — Sin pensarlo mete la mano en su bolsillo para sacar una especie de esfera roja y se la arroja a Champa quien la atrapa con sus manos abiertas — ¿ Que es esta cosa ? —

— Se lo conoce como manzana — Wiss limpiaba la cuchara para volver a tomar otra cucharada mas cargada del postre que Champa tanto codiciaba — Según instrucciones del universo siete , se usa para las personas que hacen dietas ... Creo que el Sr Bills le esta jugando una broma —

— ¡¿ Que ?! — Con su fuerza aplasta la fruta para levitar mientras que Bills se acerca con una sonrisa de satisfacción delante del dios de cuerpo delgado — Me traes a este palacio tan minúsculo , me niegas la buena comida y me insultas — El ki de Champa se iba elevando pero el dios Bills se acercaba elevando el suyo con una sonrisa — Dentro de poco te quitare esa sonrisa —

— Quiero ver que lo intentes ... Panzon — Los dos chocan sus puños con tanta fuerza que el suelo se vuelve arena pero los ángeles se ponen en el medio evitando otro puñetazo de los dos gemelos — Que falta de respeto es eso Wiss —

— Vados no debiste hacer eso —

— Sr Bills retiro lo dicho que había madurado ... Ademas esta prohibido que dos destructores peleen —

— Ademas este no es motivo para pelear ya que es una cena de paz entre ambos universos —

— No necesito su ofrenda de paz — Champa cae al suelo mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano gemelo — No tuve que haber escuchado tu idea Vados — Todos quedan sorprendidos al ver que Vados había propuesto la idea de pacificar ambos universos — Nos vamos a casa — El dios rechoncho estira sus brazos para dar un bostezo de manera muy mal educada — Ademas ya hace sueño —

— Si tiene tanto sueño ¿ por que para apaciguar la ira pasa la noche aquí ? —

— ¿ Y tu te irías al castillo tu sola ? ... Olvídalo si yo me quedo tu también — Vados suelta el aire de frustración para empezar a caminar pero Bills no estaba muy contento — Muéstrame donde dormiré —

— Wiss lleva a Champa a su cuarto de invitados ... Espero que duerma bien — Los cuatro se acercan a un cuarto lujoso mientras que el dios del universo seis se acerca para comprobar la cama que no lo satisfacía — Si no te gusta la cama puedes dormir en el suelo —

— Si claro , apuesto que tu cama es mas cómoda de lo que parece — El ángel se mete en el medio para proteger a su señor de la ira de Champa — ¿ Oh me equivoco ? —

— Temo que su cama es mucho mejor que la del Sr Bills — Wiss muestra una especie de esponja amarilla y la aplasta — La cama del Sr Bills esta echa de este material que atrapa las burbujas de aire que lo ayudan con la comodidad de su espalda —

— Pss , no me importa quiero dormir en tu cama —

— Esta cama estará bien para usted — Vados lo hacia retroceder a Champa para evitar otra pelea — Sr Champa ¿ por que no va a descansar ? —

— Si , ya me dio sueño — El dios gordo comienza a caminar para cerrar la puerta y echarse a roncar , Bills deja salir un bostezo cubierto por su puño derecho

— Bueno que esperamos , es hora de descansar — Vados comienza a caminar del lado derecha de Bills y Wiss por el lado izquierdo , al llegar la ángel se despide de los dos mientras cerraba la puerta — Hasta mañana — Han pasado varias horas y Vados se veía en el lago del planeta pero cuando siente caer a Bills quien estaba serio para sentarse junto a ella — No puedes dormir ¿ verdad ? —

— ¿ Que quieres realmente ? — El angel se acerca y lo abraza para darle un poderoso beso , el dios del universo siete quien queda asombrado pero la abraza de la cintura mientras ella se dejaba llevar sintiendo el césped en su espalda mientras que Bills solo se dedicaba a besarla — No necesito que me digas yo también te deseo —

 **Continuara**


	2. La Noche de la Luna Azul

**Noche de Luna Azul**

El dios del universo siete y la ángel del universo seis estaban abrazados recostados sobre el árbol mientras se abrazaban y la garra de Bills comienza a caer por la cintura de la bella ángel quien la levanta para fijarla a su cintura lo que hace que la mirada de Bills se clave en sus ojos haciendo que ella se sonroje — Por favor Sr Bills ... Me sonroja con esa mirada — Sin pedirle permiso a la bella ángel le acaricia los labios con su pulgar y ella se aleja haciendo caer al dios destructor quien se levanta para acercarse a Vados — Sr Bills fue una agradable noche pero ... —

— No digas nada — Vados queda contra uno de los arboles mientras que Bills coloca el brazo cortandole paso — No tienes que preocuparte mi adorada ángel — Ella simplemente se escapa por el otro lado y voltea mirando al destructor para adentrarse en el castillo dejando al frustrado Hakaishin solo a la orilla del lago , hundido en sus pensamientos se pone a ver la bella luna azul que había , cada cosa le hacia acordar a su hermosa Vados , el viento aullando le recordaba a su risa , la luna y las estrellas a sus ojos , el aroma de las flores a su aroma de mujer — _¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que estoy tan deseoso por ella ? ¿ Que tiene si solo es una mujer ?_ — Sus pensamientos eran muy confusos y mas sabiendo que a donde mirara ella estaría , Bills sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarse esa loca idea de la mente pero no podía , mientras pasaba la noche decide ir a tomar una pequeña siesta por lo que se adentra a su castillo para encaminarse a su cuarto y por flojera de no querer subir las escaleras comienza a levitar hasta llegar al final donde la gran puerta de piedra donde se abre para darle paso a su cama al cual se quita los zapatos y de un salto se tumba sobre su cómoda cama pero no podía dormir — _¿ Que me esta pasando ? Maldita sea soy un dios de la destrucción , no puedo tener esa clase de sentimientos en mi corazón ... Debe ser frió , negro y duro como un trozo de diamante del planeta Zaka —_ Solo conseguía dar vueltas en su cama pero no conciliar el sueño por lo que decide ir a la cocina para beber algo fresco y con alcohol , nada mas fresco para conciliar el sueño que una buena bebida fría — Espero que Wiss no se bebiera todo ese néctar llamado Whisky — Al acercarse a la enorme cocina y una enorme nevera de piedra blanca y al tirar de ella se da cuenta de una presencia y al voltear la ve , sus ojos se llenan de brillo al verla con el cabello suelto y descalza en la cocina — Vados ...—

— ¿ Usted tampoco puede dormir verdad ? —

— No ... No puedo ...— El dios ve algo que parecía ser de utilidad , una botella con un color raro que tenia la palabra " vino " en ella , nunca lo había probado peor Wiss lo describe como un néctar que usan los terrestres con su pareja cuando quieren aparearse por lo que lo toma mientras se acercaba a la bella ángel — Ven acompáñame — Con solo dos copas se van de la cocina a un balcón mientras que la luz de la luna les servia de farol para ver donde estaban , ambos sentados en el suelo mientras que Bills servia en las copas , ella le da una probada quedando encantada por el aroma y el sabor de tal licor era algo embriagante para ella por lo que ambos chocan las copas y se dedican a mirar la luna , Vados comenzaba a sentirse algo acalorada por toda la situación — Eres tan bella — Las palabras de Bills hicieron que ella se sonrojara por lo que deja la copa vacía y la botella seca para acercarse al ángel de ojos lilas quien no podía detener al destructor de mundos , los brazos de Bills la rodeaban lentamente mientras ella sucumbía al abrazo firme y decidido pero al sentir como el pecho del destructor estaba rozando sus pechos suelta la copa de un susto separándose de el — Tu debes ser mía ... Champa no te merece y solo te menos precia ... Yo te trataría como una princesa , como una reina —

— Sr Bills ... No se que decir ... yo ... yo estoy ... Confundida —

— Mejor ven conmigo y desacere tu confusión —

— Oh cielos ... ¿ Por que dice eso ? ... No esta prohibido que un ángel y un dios destructor entes fraternizando así ... lo siento Sr Bills ... Pero no puedo hacer lo que me pide —

La noche se había transformado en día y Vados junto con Champa del planeta de Bills quien estaba frustrado y con un gran enojo por lo sucedido la noche anterior — ¿ Sr Bills ? ¿ Que le sucede ? —

— Nada ...¿ Por que lo dices ? —

— Para empezar sigue ebrio ... Segundo no ha dormido en su cama puesto que las sabanas y mantas siguen ordenadas lo que da indicio a que usted no durmió ahí — El dios simplemente lo ignoraba y miraba a otro lado — ¿ Que le sucede Sr Bills ? —

— Debo vigilar que ese ladrón de Champa no se robe la deliciosa comida del universo siete — Ambos miraban como Champa y Vados se despedían pero Bills lanza una bola de energía que le corta el paso — ¡ AH LO SABIA ! — El de piel morada aparece delante de Champa y le da un puñetazo derribando al gordo — ¡ Sabia que volverías solo para robar la comida del universo 7 ! —

— ¡¿ Que tiene ?! ¡ Es solo un huevo de ave godo para el camino ! ¡¿ Por que tienes que ser tan tacaño ?! —

— Sr Champa — Vados le golpea con el cetro en la cabeza y la comida cae en las manos — ¿ No tiene modales ? Su hermano mayor lo invito a su casa y usted se lleva su comida ¿ Costaba mucho pedirle algo para comer en vez de robarlo ? —

— ¡ Vados ! — Champa resignado le devuelve lo que se había llevado — Si tu cocinaras mejor no tendríamos que venir al planeta de pacotilla — Vados comienza a fingir que llora tapándose la cara con las manos — Llora si quieres no me vas a convencer esta vez por que no caeré en eso otra vez —

— ¡ Oye ! Si crees que esa es la forma de tratar a una mujer es mejor que te vayas —

— ¡ Si tu como no ! — Ambos chocan sus caras — Entonces te cambio a tu ángel por el mio para que veas que se siente tener a Vados —

— Echo — La respuesta directa de Bills sorprenden a Champa , Vados y Wiss quienes tenían los ojos abiertos como platos , ambos aprietan sus manos y los ángeles cambian de lugar como por arte de magia — Cuando veas lo que cocina Wiss y el entrenamiento te darás cuenta —

— Si claro ... El primero que se rinda y pida su ángel de vuelta perderá toda la comida que tenga — Bills sonríe mientras que Wiss y Champa se retiran al universo seis a lo que Bills voltea para ver a Vados quien traga saliva y al dar un paso ella levanta su ceja derecha sintiendo como sus palmas sudaban

— Sr Bills ahora que seré su maestra creo que es hora de establecer algunos limites — Bills se acerca a Vados y ella lo golpea con el cetro mientras que el rubor le hundía la cara — Recuerde sus modales por favor , soy una dama —

— De acuerdo ... ¿ Que cenaremos ? — Al sentarse en la mesa estaba en su enorme silla con la pierna cruzada y los dedos entrelazados — Veremos si lo que dice ese idiota de Champa es cierto —

— Le preparare una sabrosa carne con salsa de vegetales del planeta Cronat del universo seis — La voz femenina se apaga y sentía ese suave aroma inundaba la cocina por lo que el se acerca para ver el momento que ella se inclina para guardar la cena al horno donde Bills se quita con la cara rojiza y llena de sudor , el corazón latía a mil por hora al verla tan de cerca por lo que sacude su cabeza y se sienta mientras respiraba hondo al verla como ella se acercaba con la cena — Buen provecho — Al levantar la tapa ve esa deliciosa cena y ella creaba una especie de bebida como la de Wiss con un color amarillo y otro color morado dentro de una copa — Bueno y que ...— Sin terminar de decir la frase , Bills se estaba limpiando los dientes con sus uñas — Sr Bills ... Debería usar hilo dental en lugar de excavar sus dientes —

— Mmm Dime algo Vados — El ángel traga un poco de saliva nerviosa por la pregunta que le hará el ser de piel morada quien estaba mirando de arriba abajo — ¿ Siempre cocinas cosas tan deliciosas ? — Ella respira hondo calmándose un poco por todo — Ah decir verdad estas en un buen nivel — Con un salto se levanta y le da la espalda — Acompáñame por favor — Ambos comienzan a caminar pero el le tapa los ojos para susurrarle al oído — No temas mi bella ángel , hay algo que debo mostrarte —

— Sr ... Sr Bills ... Por favor ... Recuerde que ...—

— Shhh , no gastes tu aliento — Al destapar los ojos ve el bello jardín de flores junto al estanque y la luna azul brillando sobre su planeta lo que hace que el ángel se arrodille a oler las rosas blancas y algunas azules — Wiss me dijo una vez que siempre deseaste un jardín así —

— Sr Bills ... Gracias — Sus ojos desprendían lagrimas y ambos se abrazan mientras que el destructor la sienta a su lado pero ella deja caer su cetro al sentir las caricias de Bills quien se deslizaba a quitar los bellos zapatos blancos de Vados quien lo miraba asombrada — ¿ Por que ... ? — El ser pasa al otro zapato dando una pequeña caricia a su pierna lo que hace que ella junte sus piernas con sus brazos lo que hizo sonreír a Bills — Lo siento —

— Champa no te merece... — Del árbol había sacado una botella de cerámica con dos copas doradas — Ten mi pequeña ángel — Ella la toma para darle un trago y toser por lo fuerte que era — Mjm creo que es demasiado para ti — Ambos se miran a los ojos para que Bills se vaya acercando lentamente con los bellos labios de Vados como objetivo mientras que su respiración se aceleraba — Puedes quedarte conmigo... Te tratare como una reina —

— No...— Ella se quita y Bills cae con su cabeza en el vientre de la bella quien se sonroja al sentir las manos sobre sus caderas y baja un poco mas por lo que ella se pone de pie — Perdón ... Perdón Sr Bills ... Creo ... Creo que es hora de ir a dormir — Ella da un falso bostezo y se estira — ¿ Gusta un cuento para dormir ? —

— ¿ Es una broma verdad ? — Tras caminar , Vados se recuesta sobre lo que era la cama de Wiss y con un golpe de su cetro y arreglarla a su gusto por lo que se estaba quitando la armadura y al intentar quitarse el vestido se detiene y usa sus poderes para cambiar por un vestido de noche por lo que se mete en la cama — _Mhm , tengo a Vados para mi solo y yo aqui —_ Al saltar de su cama comienza a caminar quitándose la pechera quedando los pantalones y con su poder traspasa la puerta para verla dormir , tan bella , tan dulce , tan angelical por lo que no pudo evitar acariciar su cabellera lo que hace que Vados abra los ojos y se detenga en seco por lo que siente un beso en su mejilla — Duerme bien mi bella ángel — El destructor del universo siete desaparece y a Vados impactada por la acción de Bills lo que forma una sonrisa y una idea se cruza en su cabeza por lo que decide sonreír y se levanta para empezar a caminar mientras se quitaba sus brazaletes y se quitaba la banda de su cabellera blanca haciendo que caiga como si nada.

 **Continuara**


End file.
